


Mount Perdition

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Master's POV. A little Drabble of the early days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble. Decided to stack up on stories/drabbles before I'm packed with school.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Not muh to say here. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :3  


* * *

Perdition. Wasn't that where the second sun would rise? Over Perdition. Where we laid in the red grass, watching. On Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. Where I would grab your hand and we'd stay there. You said I was yours and I'd nod. Then you give me little gestures that showed your interest. You'd wiggle your fingers in my grasp, hum, then shift uncomfortably. I'd smile and pretend not to notice. You'd scoff at me and sometimes get on top of me. You'd say I love you. I'd snicker and pull you in for a kiss. Then, I'd top you. After it was over, you'd quiver and whimper, what I liked. I'd hold you and we'd watch the second sun set behind Mt. Perdition. I would whisper your Name and comfort you. You'd snuggle into me and we'd lay there, on Perdition. Perdition, isn't that correct? Wasn't that how it went, Doctor? 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to see if there was a next button or to read the end notes for some reason. There wasn't. 3: ~3^ winky face :D


End file.
